There are many types of cable clips for attaching a cable to a support. In one type, the cable clip comprises a plastic housing having a cable receiving channel in its bottom surface. A bore extends through the housing and has a portion of a surface penetrating fastening device located therein. In use, the cable clip is positioned over the cable and a force is applied to the surface penetrating fastening device to drive it into the support. If the housing is not located properly, there is a possibility that weather conditions could effect the side of the housing opposite to the bore causing it to sag and no longer support the cable. In other types of cable clips, the housing and the fastening device, which may be a nail or a screw, are made from metal. This later type of cable clip is more expensive.